


Suit

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka had never seen someone strip quite as fast as Ryoma when he was trying to get out of formal wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

Tezuka had never seen someone strip quite as fast as Ryoma when he was trying to get out of formal wear.

They often had to wear it for events hosted by their sponsors and Ryoma hated it. He'd spend the entire night fidgeting as though that'd make it more comfortable. Then, seconds after getting back to their hotel room (they technically had one each, but that didn't stop Ryoma moving into Tezuka's), Ryoma's suit would be spread all over the floor and he'd be in the bathroom desperately washing the gel out of his hair.

Tezuka thought this was all a bit of a shame. He couldn't help but notice how handsome Ryoma looked in his suit, with his hair slicked back. He'd often wished (although he'd never admit to having such thoughts) that he'd been the one taking off Ryoma's suit. First undoing his tie and pulling it out from under the shirts collar, then slowly unbuttoning Ryoma's shirt, taking time to appreciate every bit of skin revealed. Then he'd take off his jacket, followed swiftly by his shirt, sliding it from his shoulders and his hands across Ryoma's warm skin. All while Ryoma looked at him with his hot gaze.

He put these thoughts out of his mind and busied himself picking up Ryoma's clothes and putting them back on the hangers.

"Hey," Ryoma said, emerging from the bathroom dressed only in his boxer shorts, his hair tousled and damp and a mischievous look in his eyes. "Do you need any help getting your suit off."

Tezuka obliged him.


End file.
